


Into the Fire

by LibertinePast



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertinePast/pseuds/LibertinePast
Summary: The winner always gets the girl, but what won her over was him getting pounded.





	Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This completely weird piece of twisted KK3 kink was inspired by @gia-is-online and @theempressar. Daniel whumpsmut is creative lighter fluid. A girl needed a turn, and I've never seen Jessica in a fic, so here we go! (this is my first time writing blabbering teen Daniel, so I hope I got it right)

 

 

**_December 19, 1985_ **

 

"We did it, Mr. Miyagi, we did it!”

To Daniel, the jubilation in the arena felt like the entire galaxy celebrating at the end of _Jedi._ Mr. Miyagi was as ecstatic as when he did shots. Mr. Silver stormed out. Disgruntled fans were chucking Cobra Kai T-shirts at Kreese and he was chucking them back.

Daniel would say it was perfect, but that wasn’t quite true.

There was only thing missing: an airborne girl in a skirt, throwing her arms and legs around him, practically sobbing that he was the best. A girl who’d take his gi off tonight and lave her tongue against his wounds.

That was when he saw her running towards the mats, flaming red hair and flushed cheeks. She looked at him like he was the whole world, and definitely not like a friend. Daniel was finally free to speculate if the carpet matched the drapes. 

“Jess!” 

“Daniel!”  There was his leaping girl.  She caught air and clung to him like a Monchichi.  “You were amazing!” 

“I- don’t— I can’t believe—I-I thought you were goin’ back to Ohio?”

“I couldn’t stay away. I had to be here. I never saw you in a gi,” she smirked. “I’m so glad I got to see you get bea— get Barnes! That guy really got what he deserved.” 

“So did I,” Daniel said, cupping her face.

Jessica struck his lips first, pressing her body into his gi.  She loved the virginal whiteness of it, the way it exposed his chest.  She thought about Mike Barnes sucker punching him, kicking his nuts, making his diaphragm spasm, throwing him to the ground again and again.  It replayed in her mind on an infinite loop as her tongue searched his mouth, and blood pounded in her clit.

* * *

After he showered, he put the gi and headband back on as he’d promised her.  It didn’t hang loose on him anymore, he thought proudly, but that didn’t matter, anyway.  It was going to be on the floor as soon as they got back to her place, he knew it.

Daniel felt a strange flutter in his stomach when Jessica twisted and chained every lock on the door of the little pink studio apartment.  He wanted to ask what had made her change her mind, but that sounded like the sort of conversation that wouldn’t lead to what he needed right now. He hadn’t been with anyone since his last encounter with Kumiko in Tomi village. He had asked her to pour boiling tea on him, and she thought he was kidding. _“You crazy, Daniel-chan.”_

Jessica sat down next to him on the bed and Daniel leaned in close. “I’m so glad you decided to…well, whatever it is you…decided. Even if this is a uh, one shot deal, or we ain’t exclusive, that’s totally okay too.”

“Shhh,” she said, putting a finger to his lips. She dissected the braid in her hair and shook it loose with the other hand. “Of course we’re exclusive…and you talk too much.” 

She slid his lotus headband over his eyes and tightened the knot.

“Uh, whoa. Whoa-ho. What’s this?” he giggled. “We’re goin’ Ice Castles over here, okay. I think I can still be graceful like this. Like I said before, babe, you know what I like.” She kissed his neck. “Ohh…this is great, not knowin’ what comes next.  This is hot. But what else can I expect from a gal that puts stuff in a kiln, huh?” 

“Mmhm,” she breathed, spreading the gi apart, laying him on his back. When it was off, the pants and boxer shorts were peeled off in one layer. Daniel felt her working something up his legs. She was sliding a climbing harness over his crotch. 

“Oh, is this….? OK. You really like rock climbing, huh. I dunno, do we really wanna remember the last time we did that?” 

Daniel heard the click of a rope attaching to the harness and the next thing he knew, she gave it a yank. 

“Aaaaohh! Hey, hey,  I took a hit below the belt, I’m a little tender in the _cogliones_ if you know what I’m sayin’.”

“Just trust me, Daniel.”

“Okay…”

 She stripped off her clothes, throwing them at him one by one as a grin spread over his face, until he felt his wrists being tied to the iron headboard. Climber girl knew her knots. 

“Wait, I-I can't see you _or_ touch you?.” 

“Scared? Don't overthink.” She slid her hand down his already hard member in the middle of the harness. “Let this do the thinking.” 

“…aahh…okay, but…”

“Daniel…I kept wondering why you wouldn’t just sign that application. It’s not like it was legally binding or anything. Then I realized…if you signed it, they'd stop coming back to beat you. You liked it...and I liked to watch.” 

“Whoa, what?”

“Do you know why I broke up with my boyfriend in Ohio? He wasn’t into my kinks. But when I saw you crying out…thrashing…curling up like an animal…that was when I knew you were perfect for me.” 

“Jessie, please. It's not somethin' I'm proud of…” Daniel tried to wiggle the headband off his eyes by rubbing his head on the pillow, but it was too tight. 

" _I'm_ proud of you." She dug her thumb into a bruise on his chest, then yanked the harness again. The straps were digging into his black and blue testicles as she thrust his dick in her mouth.

“Aaahh!….Oh, God!"

She went full suction, bobbed just twice, and slowly released it.  

"No… no, Jessie please. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t. I just need something to help me set the mood.” 

He felt Jessica’s weight leave the bed.  “L-Like some music?"

She went into the closet.  She took out a block of firing clay, wrenching off a chunk. "You could call it that." 

She caressed his blindfolded face a little, then smashed the ball of cold clay into the back of his throat. 

“Keep it down, Daniel, voices carry. What will the neighbors think?”

She went back and sucked his cock, moaning at the sound of him gasping and choking even worse than on the mat. It was so hot seeing the zen master of focused breathing in this predicament. His tied hands in clenched fists, the asphyxia began to fuel his impending orgasm. She stopped sucking on him right before he was about to explode in more ways than one. She punched his abdomen, the clay ball shooting out of his mouth.  His eyes rolled back under the blindfold as he bucked for air.

She pulled the lotus headband off of his eyes, finding them burning with panic and arousal.  “I want you to see this,” she said.

She eased down, riding him, smashing his agonized balls. He took in her naked body, overwhelmed, and when he saw the landing strip of bright red hair on her, he lost his mind. Their orgasms came in sync as every bruise on his body screamed for mercy.

She untied his wrists, and his arms surrounded her as she collapsed on his chest.  “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” he panted. “Wow. I….I’ve never gotten my ass kicked in a bed. Probably the only place I haven’t. Who would’ve thought a little red-haired girl….”

“I don’t know why you thought we were sweet. Historically, we’ve always been associated with the devil.” 

“Hey, you thought I was sweet, too, but us Italians gave hell like nine levels.”

“You want a tour of them all?” 

“You know what I like.” 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
